


oh, rejoice, the world we know is turning

by my_name_is_irrelevant



Series: glory and gore [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dream Smp, Not Beta Read, Poetry, a progression of insanity, i just like poetic writing, l'manburg, long sentences evoke feelings of anxiety pog, lowercase is intentional, maybe? - Freeform, this is really short but i'm proud of it, wilbur soot is not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_irrelevant/pseuds/my_name_is_irrelevant
Summary: wilbur soot is not a madman.
Series: glory and gore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	oh, rejoice, the world we know is turning

wilbur soot is not a madman. wilbur soot, in fact might be the only sane one left in the whole goddamn world, for even those who ally themselves with him whisper to each other about the fever that must have taken his mind, the parasite that must have caused his ideals to become so corrupted, but really, really, they are the ones whos ideals have become this mutated version of what once was perfect. and so was his! he too, had fallen prey to the glorious things of the world, those precious things. 

l'manburg had been built on the principal of having nothing, on the idea of no armor and no food and nothing to call their own. this was the true soul of l'manburg, but too soon, too soon, had the war and dream corrupted that idea, made them want walls and borders and things. tommy, and his disks, wilbur and his walls, this was something that was never meant to be, and maybe that was what eret had meant, but now he too cared too much for his crown and title and walls. 

wilbur has remembered though, he began to remember whenever schlatt took it all away, when he told wilbur to never return to the place he had built, and maybe wilbur should be thanking schlatt because oh how everything you ever loved being ripped from your hands wakes you up to the reality of life. things, places, people, caring for them is your downfall. l'manburg, that is something that is no more, and now it will never be. wilbur is simply the first to see it, but so will they. 

they will see how little it matters soon, when he takes it all away, and yes they will hate him for a moment, just as he hated schlatt, but soon. oh so soon, they will realize that they were wrong. for things, and places, and people, they are useless, just something that can be used against you. you have to leave it behind, live in a world of simple being, no cares, no love, because those are what hurt you. they will hold you up for a moment, but the higher it takes you the more it hurts when you fall.

the world will keep turning, and you cannot set down roots, you must continue on. so wilbur will right the wrongs he led. he will burn place he once cared for, a final goodbye, a final dismissal of the poor choices of his past, because he is not mad, he is just too sane to see.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this was really short, and really late for this arc, but i just love the idea of wilbur going insane and i felt like doing a bit of a poetic character study of his thought process. let me know if you like it, this is honestly my favorite style of writing but like. i usually feel like i have to work in some plot which is g r o s s. 
> 
> title: rejoice - ajj


End file.
